Decoration Day
by Ster J
Summary: McCoy does some special decorating while observing Memorial Day. SLASH


Title: Decoration Day

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; S/Mc; written for Spiced Peaches

Rating: PG

Summary: McCoy does some special decorating while observing Memorial Day

Part 1 of 1

A/N: Dedicated to those who served in uniform and those civilians who served on the home front, like my sweet Mama, a real "Rosie the Riveter."

—ooOoo—

What is this observance called, Leonard?

It's gone by, oh, let's say many names since its inception, Spock. Two that come to mind are "Decoration Day" and "Memorial Day."

What decorations are we commemorating?

I hate when you are deliberately obtuse, you overgrown jackrabbit! Get serious. This is a serious celebration.

That sounds like an oxymoron.

Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, on the Old Earth calendar, Decoration Day fell at the end of the month of May, late spring. At that time of the year, all the snow is past and everything is green and blooming. Burial plots were trimmed and weeded, then decorated with flowers.

Ah, the name is a logical one.

Imagine that—humans being logical. I sure you'd consider that another oxymoron. … What? No quick repartee?

Mother always said to choose my battles wisely.

A smart woman.

Were all graves decorated as you described, Leonard?

To an extent. Special attention was given to those who were in the military, especially those who fell in the line of duty.

Were all sides in a conflict given equal treatment?

"All sides"? As in those who died in the War of Northern Aggression?

I thought it was called the Civil War.

There is nothing civil about war, Spock.

Indeed.

To answer your question, yeah, eventually all soldiers were honored, and civilian patriots besides. I mean a person didn't wake up one morning and decide, "I think I will fight for the bad guys today." People didn't fight unless they either 1.) believed in their cause, or 2.) were conscripted into service. But I digress.

Imagine.

Smart ass. Memorial Day evolved into a commemoration of the dead, a chance to say thank you to those who made the ultimate sacrifice.

Nothing of what you said has explained why we are carrying a cooler into this cemetery. Are we going to picnic at your father's grave again?

No, not this time, Spock. We're going to the Veteran's Memorial. My Great Grandpappy Hiram McCoy lost his three older brothers in the Romulan War. I like to visit my uncles and say thanks to them whenever I get a chance. Here we are. Observe and learn.

Why have you poured five portions of liquor, Leonard?

Observe silently, Spock. Let's raise a glass in honor of Uncle Hattie, Uncle Jack, Uncle Tom and all their shipmates who died in the war that brought us peace with the Romulans, uneasy though it may be. May we never forget their sacrifice, and may we be forever grateful. Cheers.

*Cough.*

Let us raise a glass in honor of all those who sacrificed on the home front in time of war.

*Cough.*

Let us raise a glass to all those who work for peace in our galaxy.

*Cough, cough.*

Too strong for ya, Spock?

Too vile.

I'll have you know that this is the finest example of sippin' whiskey. It's pure liquid gold.

More like liquid fire, Doctor. I believe my esophagus has rotted through.

Stop being so insulting.

This bottle has your great … grandpappy's name on it.

Yes, my great, great grandpappy was a bit of a joker. He named his boys Hiram, Jack, Tom and Hattie.

I do not understand the joke.

Not surprising. Hiram and Jack were named for two whiskeys—Hiram Walker and Jack Daniels. Tom was named after the title character in the book …

Tom Sawyer?

*Eeeeh* Wrong. "Uncle Tom's Cabin." And Hattie was named for the famous feud.

The Hatfield-McCoy feud? Your uncle must have been teased mercilessly.

That's why he went by the name "Hattie."

What do you intend to do with the other three portions of whiskey?

I'm leaving it for them.

Is that not wasteful?

Nah, they deserve it. Say, help me clean up, willya, Spock?

/So, Uncles, what do you think of my guy? His name is Spock and he's real special to me. He drives me crazy—the bad way and the good way, if you know what I mean! I plan to do some decorating on him later. I hope it doesn't come as too much of a surprise to you, but I'm going to pop the question as soon as he finishes cleaning up here./

Leonard? What is the significance of this jewelry I found in the cooler? And why are you kneeling?

Spock, it would mean the world to me if you'd be my husband.

But, Lenkam, we are already bonded. That is a marriage.

No, that's Vulcan mind tricks and mumbo-jumbo.

It seems to suit your purpose to use those "mind tricks" when we are being intimate.

Yeah, but our bonding was such a private affair. I want to declare our union to the stars.

I am certain that the stars hear you quite clearly every time I take you to bed.

I want to profess vows publically. I want to put this ring on your finger, in front of Jim and our friends. Until you are ready, I'd be honored if you wear it on this chain round your neck. Whaddya say?

Will it make you happy to go public with our union?

Absolutely.

Then I say yes, my sweet Len-kam.

C'mere, you.

/Watch over him for me, willya, Uncles? He puts himself in harm's way far too often. Thanks heaps! I'd hate to lose him. I don't know what I'd do without him./

(Three drinks toppled over and spilled on each headstone in silent salute. Cheers!)

-END-


End file.
